If Only
by Arxaith
Summary: The fire vanished. Roxas's Keyblades vanished. "I remember everything." Axel raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." Roxas smiled slightly. "I was hoping you would say that." akuroku contains yaoi and smexy scenes! please r and r!


If Only

Roxas slowly walked into he and his friends usual hang out. "Man, I could not sleep last night," he said messing with his blonde spikes. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were talking. They didn't seem to hear him. "Guys..." Roxas said reaching out to touch Hayner's shoulder. His hand passed right through him. "Huh?!" The three turned and ran to the alley, running through Roxas as if he were a ghost.

He walked back to the alley, not believing what just happened. _Am I still asleep_, he thought. He picked up a stick, ready to hurl it in anger, when creatures in white appeared. Roxas sighed. He was getting sick of destroying these things. They had been following him for the past three days. The Keyblade appeared in his hand and he ran right at them.

He destroyed all of them. He heard a noise behind him. _I swear, if it's more of those things- _A man with spiky red hair, green eyes, and triangle tattoos under each eye was leaning against the wall. _Axel_.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me."

Roxas looked at him, thinking about what Namine had said. "We're...best friends, right?"

"Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for- Wait a sec, you remember now?" Axel's green eyes lit up.

"Y..eah."

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all so...what did you say to me right before you left?"

Roxas looked at him, realizing he was trying to remember something he couldn't at all. From the look on Axel's face, he should.

Axel sighed sadly. "Can't believe this." Two circular weapons appeared in his hands. Roxas took a step back as he raised the weapons to strike the younger boy. Quite suddenly, he froze. _Guess Axel isn't the one freezing time_, he thought.

"_Roxas, to the mansion, hurry!_" a deep voice rang out from nowhere.

Roxas looked around. He sighed and ran toward the tram common.

Time re-started. Axel's weapons disappeared. He looked around for the blonde boy. He stared at the ground sadly, wiping a tear from his eye. "The Roxas I know is long gone I'm afraid. Fine, I see how it is."

-------------

Roxas pulled at the gate in front of the mansion. "Don't lead me here then lock me out." He suddenly remembered something...Sora used the Keyblade to un-lock doors. Roxas held out his hand. With a flash of light, the Keyblade appeared. He held it out and a beam of light shot out of it and into the lock. The gate swung open. He hurried across the grass and wrenched the door open, stumbling into the foyer.

He looked around the room and brushed his blonde hair back. _I wonder if Namine is here_, he thought. He hurried up the stairs and walked into a white room.

-------------

Roxas opened the door to the library. He hurried down the stairs, walking into a computer room. Without warning, a pulse of pain seared through his head. He pressed his hands to his skull and cried out. He was slumped beside the computer. A man in black and a man in red were standing over him, discussing his fate. They looked at the computer and the man in red typed in the word RESTORATION.

His head quite throbbing. He glanced at the computer and summoned the Keyblade. He struck the computer again and again, smashing the screens in, causing sparks to fly up. He stopped only when all his rage left him.

Roxas started toward the next room, rubbing his temples. For some reason, he was thinking of the words, _'I love you so much. I wish I could stay with you forever. But Sora-'_

'_Roxas, please. Don't leave me. You're breaking my heart,'_ a voice in his head answered. Who was it?

'_You don't have a heart Axel. None of us do.'_

'_That's not true. YOU'RE my heart Roxy.'_

He walked into the next room, pressing his fingers to his lips, remembering a kiss so passionate...and a red bedroom. "Axel," he said seeing the red head leaning against the wall.

"You really do remember me this time?" he said angrily, walking closer to him, "I'm so FLATTERED!" A wall of fire exploded around the room. "But you're too late!" He held both of his hands out, summoning his weapons. He looked up and Roxas and smiled maliciously.

Roxas bared his teeth. A Keyblade appeared in each hand. He twirled and crossed them.

Axel dropped his weapons. "Two?...You _do_ remember."

The fire vanished. Roxas's Keyblades vanished. "I remember everything."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Roxas smiled slightly. "I was hoping you would say that." He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled him close, kissing him gently.

Axel smiled, throwing his arms around the boy. He broke away from Roxas with tears in his eyes. "You really do remember me? No jokes this time?"

"How could I forget?"

Axel kissed Roxas with burning lips. He slipped his tongue in the younger boy's mouth, exploring every familiar nook and cranny. They sank to the floor in the heat of the moment. Axel nipped lightly at Roxas's neck, causing the blonde to shiver and moan. All his sweet spots were still the same. The red head pushed him down flat on his back by his shoulders. Roxas gripped Axel's bright red hair as he started to un-zip his vest and tossed it on the floor.

Axel laid his head on Roxas's bare chest and said, "Oh Roxy. I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I couldn't remember."

"It was Diz. They want to return you to Sora."

"They're not taking me away from you again. Not without a fight."

Axel laughed, kissing Roxas again. He straddled the blonde, running his fingers along his sides. Roxas shivered with pleasure. He reached up and un-zipped Axel's black cloak. Axel snapped Roxas's belt buckle open and the younger boy groaned. "Let me guess," Axel said looking down at his blonde haired lover, "It wouldn't feel right in a computer room annex?"

"I don't fucking care," Roxas breathed in Axel's ear, "Just take me."

"Gladly." Axel pulled the blonde's jeans down and ran his fingers along the inside of Roxas's thighs. He moaned and leaned up to kiss Axel again. Axel pinned him down and said, "You wait just a minute." He pulled his cloak off and tossed it on the floor. He kissed Roxas again, moving his hips against Roxas's.

The younger boy groaned, arching his back in time with Axel's thin frame. Axel seized the elastic of Roxas's boxers and pulled them down. Without giving Roxas a chance to protest, he wrapped his mouth around the blonde's erection, causing him to moan loudly. Axel swiped his tongue along the side of the excited member. Roxas shivered and gripped Axel's flaming red hair, whispering his lover's name.

Axel began sucking, sliding his mouth up and down along the boy's member. Roxas groaned and bit his lower lip. Axel pulled away from him. "Why'd you stop?" Roxas said in disappointment.

"Are you holding it in?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't." Axel continued. Roxas moaned again. He gasped as Axel bit him lightly, wanting the boy to release. Roxas's pressed his palms against the floor. If they were lying on a bed, the sheets would be bunched up in his hands.

"Axel...oh my _god_...Ax-" The blonde cried out and fell slack on the floor, panting.

Axel looked up at him. White liquid dripped from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "God I missed that taste."

Roxas grinned. Axel leaned in to kiss him again, but Roxas stopped him, gripping his shoulders. He rolled over, straddling the red head. "You're turn," he whispered seductively.

Axel rolled back over, pinning Roxas to the ground. "Oh no you don't. I'm not finished with you yet." Roxas realized Axel was naked and wondered when he had stripped the rest of his clothes off.

Roxas gasped when Axel slid a finger in his opening. It _had_ been awhile. Axel smirked at the completely in pain look that appeared on Roxas's face. _Damn, this is going to be like he's a virgin all over again_, he thought. _Wait...why is that a bad thing? _He inserted another finger, doing a scissoring movement to get the boy to loosen up. "Relax Roxas," he whispered as he slipped in a third.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. It hitched in his throat when Axel pushed himself inside of him. Roxas cried out in pain, but did nothing to stop Axel. Roxas was tensing up, making Axel pant as he moved against him. "Roxy, you're so tight," he managed to say.

If Roxas was in his right mind, he would have made a smart remark, but his logical thinking left the minute he kissed Axel.

Roxas arched his back, making Axel go in further. He _loved_ this feeling. He gripped the red head shoulders as the older man rocked against him. He shuddered all over and moaned loudly as Axel climaxed in him. The red head kissed the younger boy. Tears were streaming down Roxas's face as Axel laid on the ground beside him. "You okay?" he panted.

"Y-Yeah," Roxas said between breaths, "I-I'll be f-fine."

Axel kissed Roxas, wanting to remain on his lips for all eternity. "Can I ask you something?" he said pulling away reluctantly.

"You just did," Roxas said smiling.

Axel laughed and said, "Why did you come here? I mean, to the mansion."

"...A voice told me to. I thought here is where I'd find answers to what was happening to me...and I was right. I remembered everything as soon as I saw the computer. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Diz is here," Axel said angrily, sitting up.

"Who?"

"The man that wants to return you to Sora. Get dressed." Axel scooped up his own clothes and threw them on in lightning speed.

Roxas sat up slowly, finding it hard to move. He pulled his clothes on slowly, not wanting to cause himself more pain by moving quickly. "Where are we going?" Roxas found himself asking.

"As far away from this place as we can."

"Oh, I really doubt that." Both looked at the other door way to see a man with a red cloth wrapped around his head standing there. "Roxas, you're coming with me. Sora must wake up."

"No," Roxas said firmly, clinging to Axel. "I finally remember everything. I won't let Axel go again. I made a mistake when I left The World That Never Was."

"Roxas...it was no mistake. And you know why you must return to Sora. You're a Nobody. You don't exist. You don't have a heart."

"That's not true! Axel's my heart," he said looking at the man's brilliant green eyes. He ran his fingers over his triangle tattoos.

"How touching." Diz grabbed Roxas's arm, pulling him away from his red-headed lover.

"Roxas!" Axel cried, "Let go of him." Fire sprang out around the three, blocking the doors.

Diz started laughing, keeping a tight grip on Roxas's upper arm. He outstretched a hand, causing Axel to fly back against the wall in an invisible force field. The fire dissipated. He pulled Roxas toward the door. Axel struggled against the invisible bonds crying, "NO! I WON'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!!!"

"Axel!" Roxas screamed, trying to get away from Diz. It was no use.

Axel watched his blonde-haired, sixteen year old lover be pulled away from him...possibly for good. "I love you Roxas. Don't ever forget it. Memorize the words," he said, tears streaming down his face."Let's meet again in the next life."

"I'll be waiting. I love you too Axel!" Roxas was crying also. He and Diz disappeared into the next room.

Axel slumped to the floor, free of the invisible bounds. He made no effort to run after them. He knew he couldn't stop Diz. He wiped tears away from his green eyes, but they were replaced with more. "Silly," he whispered, "Just because you have a next life."


End file.
